


Nice to meet you

by TLCMLBSPNPARKER



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hispanic Reader, M/M, MEET ON THE TRAIN, Other, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Queens, reader based on me because I live in Queens, teen reader, they are juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLCMLBSPNPARKER/pseuds/TLCMLBSPNPARKER
Summary: Reader is on the E train and meets Peter





	1. The meet

**Author's Note:**

> I live in Queens and kinda based this on me. Like the trains I used but I found a train that could both take me and Peter to school so yeah. This could be anyone though...

You decide to take the train from school today. Your parents can’t drive you and the one bus is gonna hit traffic in the rain. The friend you usually ride with is sick today so you are alone. It 3:00 in the afternoon and you really would rather be taking a nap. 

You get to the terminal after a long walk and get onto the E. You put in your headphones and wait to get to your stop. You go through your insta feed every time you hit a place with service. As you wait you see a boy get on.

He bumps into you

’’Sorry” 

“It’s fine”

“Hey um my name is Peter”

“Y/N”

“That’s a nice name

The two of you begin to talk and he tells you he is actually going back to school because he is left something in his locker and his aunt isn’t home from work. You wonder what he could have left in his locker that was so important to go back for.

“That sounds like something I would do haha” You reply

He talks to you until he gets off, but he gives you his number and snap before he leaves. You spend the rest of the ride thinking about him. He seemed so dorky and so cute. You get off the E and get ready to transfer to the J. You see a snap notification from him. You open your phone and tap it. It’s a pic of him grinning with the caption “It was so nice to meet you”. 

You snap him back a picture of you smiling and saying “It was great to meet you too”. You start messaging him after that. You tell him you are getting on the train so you will text him after. You think of him the rest of the ride. Finally, you get to your stop. You get off and finally, your wifi is back,

Making your way down the block and to the stop to the bus you put your headphones in. One of your favorite songs come on and you start bobbing your head. You get on the bus, catch a seat, and wait for your stop. You start messaging Peter again. You learn he is an honors student like you. He is two years ahead in science and a year ahead in math, while you are only one year ahead in both. He took his regents early in middle school like you. 

He is so sweet and is a genius. While talking to him you text your friends telling them all about it. They text back so happy for you because you have never really talked to a guy before. You finally get your stop and walk home. You get to your house, unlike many of your friends you have a house and not an apartment. You run up to your room and start jumping around. You finally found a guy who likes you. You don’t really know this guy but he’s cute and nice. 

Peter’s POV

He has been messaging you for 45 mins and once he gets his spidey suit from under the lockers he calls Ned. 

“Ned I met this person on the train”  
“Cute?”  
“Beautiful”  
“They have these eyes, and their hair, and their smile ahhhhh”  
“Dude this isn’t a 90s movie”  
”It’s just they have this amazing hair, they are nice, and they seem like they would do anything for anyone.”  
“They seem great”  
“Problem is they don’t go to our school unless there was some way we could meet more…”  
“Let me think if only there was some way you could travel the city really fast”  
“I can’t be Spider-man with them, they met Peter, not Spider-man”  
“You can use your suit to get to them faster, you don’t have to be in it in front of them”  
“I guess that could work”  
“See you Peter”  
“Bye Ned”

He starts to think, and decides he is going to visit them tomorrow. He is going to talk to them first. He wants to get to know them before he actually goes to their house. 

He texts them again, they begin to talk all night; they talked about school, Star Wars, their interests, and so many other things. It was late by the time they said goodbye. He wished he could have talked with them longer.


	2. School time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but I had writer's block sorry

Your POV

You thought about the cute boy you met on the bus. Maybe you should ask him out. It was 2:30 by the time they stopped talking and you decides to go to sleep you don’t even know what to do the next morning. You chug some coffee and puts makeup on your bags. You get rode to school with your friend 

You arrive and go to your locker. You look at yourself in your mirror and think about why he would like you. You weren’t like your friends who had boyfriends at school. They dated so many guys and you hadn’t even had your first kiss. Sure people liked you enough but you weren’t popular. You would always be a friend to every guy you meet. Your friends cared about you but you still felt self-conscious. You play sports and are in clubs. You were outgoing and tried to talk to everyone but you still weren’t as popular as your friends. You felt like an outsider. Once you met Peter you stopped feeling like that. Those feelings faded away and you found someone who understood you. 

That is why you texted him all day during school. You kept your phone behind your laptop and talked to him all day. You asked one of your friends to email your notes later. He just lived in the now your friends asked you who you were talking to during lunch. You told them what happened. They were all very happy for you. Your best friend screamed because you had been wanting someone to like you for a long time. You went throughout the rest of the day thinking about him and messaging him. 

You finally got on the train after school hoping to see him. However, he did not forget whatever he forgot before. You get off the train lost in your thoughts and misses your bus. you wait for the next one. You then hear one voice that made your all giddy inside. 

“Hey” Peter greets your

“Oh my god hey” You turns around and says excitedly

“It’s so nice to see you again” He exclaims

“Yeah same!!” you yells

“So um would you like to go out somewhere with me?” he asks

“Yessssss...I mean... um... uh sure” you answers

“I’m glad so where would you like to go,” he asks again

“The movies let's watch that new action movie” you say

“ That sounds fun, I just wanna know how you haven’t had a boyfriend yet” he questions

“I don’t know, I’ve always wondered myself” you start thinking and then say “my parents also don’t want me dating until senior year”

“That is weird, so what are you gonna tell them?”

“I don’t know because they told me they’d think about it if someone asked me out…”

“Do you want to tell them the truth?”

“I really don’t know”

“Well, I guess, your yes might turn into a no.”

“Let’s just say it’s a strong probably”

You guys laugh and decide to say their goodbyes. Peter goes on his way to the train station. You catch your bus and make your way home. you think about what you’ll say to your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!


	3. Time to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/g/bf)- your guy best friend

Your POV

You put your head on the window millions of thoughts flashing through your mind. Your head is on the glass and it starts bumping. You decide to move it. 

Your parents are kinda overprotective and you were kinda sheltered in your life. Though smart you are immature and naive because your parents rarely let you experience things. You were allowed crushes and guy friends but a relationship was out of the question. You love and trust your parents but it’s hard to tell them the truth when you feel like they will say no. So you decide to tell them a half-truth. 

You get to your stop and walk home. In your walk you prepare yourself for what you will say. You knock on the door and then fumble for your keys. Your dad opens the door and asks how your day went. You tell him what happened a school that day and also inform him

“When mom gets home I have something to tell you guys unless you want to hear it now…” you put your bag down on a dining room chair.  
“What is it” he turns towards you “wait maybe I’ll wait for your mom”  
“Okay cool” you reply walking to the kitchen to get the food your grandma made you 

You put the food on the dining room table and sat down. You take out your phone and start messaging Peter. 

So I’m going to tell them

Peter~  
ok that’s good, what are you gonna tell them?

That we are going to hang out, no need to tell them it’s a date

Peter~  
good idea

As you were going to answer your phone is taken from you. 

“No phone at table Y/n” your dad turns it off and puts it on the counter

“Yeah I know” you whine then start eating your food

You finish and take your bag and phone to your room. You lay on your bed deciding what to say next to Peter. 

Sorry my dad took my phone

Peter~  
it’s ok  
what u up to

I’m about to do spanish hw

Peter~  
I can help you with that I’m pretty good at Spanish 

I’m Hispanic so I’m fine but call me anyway so we can talk 

Peter~  
Oh, right your last name is Martínez.

Yep lmao

You pick up when you see his name show up. He greets you and you don't know what to say. You say hi back as your heart starts racing. You have only spoken to him out loud in total 10 minutes since you met and it's hard to plan what to say out loud. 

“Hey are you still there??” he asks  
“Yeah yeah, sorry I got uh lost in thought for a sec.” you answer mentally slapping yourself  
“So are you gonna start your homework?” he questions  
“Yeah… I mean sí señor” you grab your laptop

 

He starts laughing and he then snorts. You found it adorable and he started making fun of himself. 

“It was cute stop getting so down on yourself” you insist  
“Ok ok”  
You get the school website and click the button to start your homework. You just decide to look up the answers because why put in the work for something this boring.

“I’m just gonna find a quizlet for it”  
“Ooooo you rebel”  
“Yeah ok” you chuckle typing in a question to google  
“Señorita you are an honors student”  
“Exactly I have way too much work to do at school and I am not in the mood for this now” you find a quizlet and start copy-pasting the answers  
“Good point” he replies  
“So now I’ll just wait for a few minutes so it looks like I spent time on this” you tell him “so what’s up with you”  
“Nothing much actually I did my homework already so now I’m just talking to you”  
“I’m glad we are talking” you grin for no one but yourself

You guys continue talking while you “do” your Spanish homework. You finish and continue your conversation with him. You hear the door opening and your little sister comes into your room. You share a room with her so it’s not like you can make her leave. Being the annoying 12 year old she is she says

“Who’s on the phone with you is it (y/g/bf)?”  
“No” you tell her muting the call “it’s this guy Peter”  
“Who’s (y/g/bf)?” Peter asks  
You unmute the call “my friend, he already has a girlfriend so don’t worry”  
“I trust you” he answers  
“Thanks” you try to motion to your sister not to say anything

You then hear the front door opening. Your mom is home, time to tell your parents about the date tomorrow.


	4. savior

Your POV

You walk to the living room heart racing. You reason that you won’t even be telling them the truth. Once you get there you greet your parents. 

“Hey guys” you walk up to the couch  
“Hey (y/n) how was school” your mom looks up  
“Good actually my friend invited me out for tomorrow” you reply  
“Oh ok who and where?” she asks  
“This guy Peter, maybe at the movies… the one with recliners” you tell her  
“Is it a date?” She asked you, your dad looking at you  
“No there’ll be other people there” your heart going faster  
“Oh ok we’ll drop you off and then once you recognize someone we’ll leave” your dad chimes in  
“Yeah that’s fine” you breath out finally relaxing

You go back to your bedroom. You sit on your bed deciding if you want to call Peter. It was dark out already and it was almost dinner. You decide to text him. 

Hey so they said yes

No response but it’s only been a few seconds so you watch some Netflix while waiting. An hour passes but you don’t worry, he’s obviously busy. You go to dinner and then clean up. You go get your phone. No answer still, so you just go through TikTok and insta. It hurts that he didn’t check his phone for you after an hour and a half. He may still be busy though, you reason.

Your mom calls you to take the dogs out. You go to the backdoor and call them. They come running and you go outside. Your very large lab puppy runs out through the gate. You freak out and chase after him. He starts running down the driveway and crosses the street. He finally stops running and waits on the sidewalk. You race across the street not noticing the lights coming towards you. Suddenly you are in the air in someone’s arms.

Peter’s POV

He swings across Queens to their house. He was supposed to patrol but after he was gonna change out of his costume and pretend he was in the neighborhood. He goes over the train station. Passes his school and then Queens Center Mall. He passes another train station. After 10 minutes he sees the bus stop near a neighborhood. He saw on snap maps their location earlier so he tries to get close. 

Peter then sees a person running across the street after a dog. They didn’t seem to notice the car going right toward them. It was (y/n), he didn't even think before he rushed over and picked them up. Even in complete danger, they were mesmerizing. As he put them down he still stared. He brought out of his trance by 

“Thanks, Spiderman” they had their hand out

He took it and shook it, though fighting the feeling the need to squeeze it. They put their hand down look at him.

“No problem random girl I don’t know” he responds internally facepalming

They take their dog back to her house. They go down her driveway, opens the gate and disappears in the night.


End file.
